Battle of Cuito Cuanavale
Cuito Cuanavale, Angola | result = Angolan advance halted, Stalemate | combatant1 = MPLA (FAPLA) (FAR) SWAPO (PLAN) ANC (MK) | combatant2 = UNITA (FALA) (SADF) | commander1 = Gen. Leopoldo "Polo" Cintras Frías | commander2 = Col. Deon Ferreira | strength1 = 11,500 combined estimate (1,500 Cuba; On the other hand, Gen. Geldenhuys of the SADF estimated, as quoted in The New York Times, 20 April 1988, that in the period prior to 25 February, Cuban forces numbered about 1000. 10,000 FAPLA) | strength2 = 11,000–12,000 combined estimate (3,000–4,000 SADF;Jaster (1990), p. 17. "The South Africans assembled Mavinga a considerable force: …totalling some 3000 men, plus another 1500–2000 Namibian troops from the South West African Territorial Force (SWATF)" 8,000 UNITAJaster (1990), p. 19. "Fighting continued on a large scale, with an estimated 4000 SADF and SWATF troops, 8000 UNITA and 10000 FAPLA forces...") | casualties1 = - 4,785 Cuban/FAPLA killedEstimates vary. Renée-Jacques Lique, editor of Afrique Express (Montreuil, France) says "D'un côté 7 000 soldats de l'armée d'Afrique du Sud et 10 000 combattants de l'UNITA, le mouvement rebelle angolais de Jonas Savimbi. De l'autre, 20 000 soldats gouvernementaux angolais des FAPLA (Forces armées populaires de libération de l'Angola) et 5 000 soldats d'élites cubains. …La bataille de Cuito Cuanavale dure huit jours : du 12 au 20 janvier. Les FAPLA et les Cubains en sortent vainqueurs au prix de 4 600 morts. Les troupes sud-africaines sont stoppées, mais plus important encore, dans le même temps, Cubains et Angolais ont avancé sur la Namibie. On the one side, 7000 soldiers of the South African Army and 10,000 combatants of UNITA, the Angolan rebel movement of Jonas Savimbi. On the other, 20,000 Angolan Government soldiers of FAPLA and 5000 elite Cuban soldiers... The battle of Cuito Cuanavale lasted eight days: from 12–20 January. The FAPLA and the Cubans were victorious at the cost of 4,600 dead. The South African troops were stopped but, even more importantly, at the same time Cubans and Angolans had advanced on Namibia." http://www.afrique-express.com/archive/AUSTRALE/angola/angolahome.htm On the other hand, Karl Maier, journalist for The Washington Post and The Economist, on a visit to the front on 28 February 1988, repeated an estimate of 10,000 combined FAPLA/Cuban forces defending the town: Maier (1996), p. 29. | casualties2 = - 31 SADF (Official) - 3,000 UNITAMarcum (1990), p. 135. "UNITA and the SADF pursued retreating MPLA forces to the advanced air base and provincial capital of Cuito Cuanavale. There they laid siege to what became known as the Stalingrad of Angola, from December 1987 to March 1988. Caught in a conventional action for which it was ill-prepared, UNITA suffered some 3000 battle dead from among the ranks of its best units." | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Cuito Cuanavale in 1987/88 was an important episode in the Angolan Civil War (1975 to 2002). Between 9 September and 7 October 1987, the Angolan Army (FAPLA), in an attempt to finally subdue the Angolan insurgent movement UNITA in south-eastern Angola, advanced south-east from Cuito Cuanavale to attack UNITA at Mavinga. South Africa, whose primary objective was to protect UNITA in southern Angola in order to prevent SWAPO from using southern Angola to launch attacks into South West Africa, once more intervened on UNITA’s behalf. The FAPLA advance against UNITA was decisively repelled with heavy casualties, and never resumed. There was never an attempt made to capture the town of Cuito Cuanavale, and the SADF had orders to avoid the town unless it fell into their hands without a fight. The issue was abandoned by both sides when Cuba switched its attention westward. The Battle of Cuito Cuanavale, which took place over about 6 months, was at that time the biggest battle on African soil since World War II".Mills & Williams (2006) Background The Angolan Civil War played out against the backdrop of the Cold War struggle between the Soviet Union and the United States. Both superpowers tried to influence the outcome of the civil war through proxies. For 13 years until 1974, three armed groups fought for Angola's independence from Portugal: the Soviet-backed MPLA (with its armed wing FAPLA), led by Agostinho Neto; the conservative FNLA, led by Holden Roberto and supported by Mobutu Sese Seko of Zaïre; and UNITA, led by Jonas Savimbi (a former Maoist who broke away from the FNLA, later sponsored by the CIA and South Africa). After the Carnation Revolution of April 1974 in Portugal, the new revolutionary government of Portugal let go of Portugal's African overseas possessions, including Angola. The Treaty of Alvor comprised a series of agreements between the three rebel factions and Portugal that were to pave the way to independence. Under its terms, a transitional government was formed, elections were scheduled for the end of the year, and 11 November 1975 was slated as Angola's independence day. Fighting between the three rebel factions started soon after the transitional government took office on 31 January 1975, with each movement gaining control of their traditional areas of influence by mid-1975: The MPLA in the capital and central Angola, the FNLA in the north and UNITA in the south.Jaster (1990), pp. 8–11. The FNLA was effectively eliminated in the 1970's, and the struggle for control continued between the Soviet-backed MPLA government and the UNITA movement. The MPLA government of Angola and SWAPO were supported by Cuba and the Soviet Union and some countries of the Eastern bloc, while UNITA was supported by the West, albeit clandestinely, foremost the United States and South Africa. }} After the Cubans had helped the MPLA gain power in 1975 they considered it necessary to stay in the country until conditions stabilized in favour of the MPLA. The Soviet Union and other Eastern Bloc countries supplied the Angolan army (FAPLA) with armament, advisors and specialized technical staff. UNITA managed, with South African and US support, to pose a threat to the MPLA government. UNITA received backing from the US, most notably in the form of Stinger missiles that helped repel the air superiority of the FAPLA forces.Turton (2010) South Africa provided UNITA with military support in the form of occasional cross-border missions from South West Africa (modern Namibia). Despite the termination of the League of Nations mandate by the UN General Assembly in 1966, which South Africa refused to recognise, South Africa had continued to govern South-West Africa (Namibia). 1966 saw the beginning of the armed resistance by the South West African People's Organization (SWAPO) and South African counter insurgency operations. After Angola’s independence in 1975, SWAPO gained the support of the Angolan government and operated against the South African forces from bases in Southern Angola. The South African government's strategic concern was thus to ensure continued UNITA control over regions bordering Namibia, so as to prevent the SWAPO guerrillas from receiving Angolan support and gaining a springboard in southern Angola from which to launch attacks into South West Africa. Its security strategy was shaped by the doctrines of pre-emptive interventionism and counter-revolutionary warfare. Following the South African Operation Protea in August 1981, in which it temporarily occupied 50.000 km² of Cunene province, UNITA took effective administrative control of most of Cunene in January 1982.Truth and Reconciliation Commission (1988), Chapter 2, pp. 42–61. ''Operação Saludando Octubre'' ("Operation Greeting October") Because of UNITA’s continued insurgency, the central government never managed to gain control of the whole country; UNITA continued control much of south-eastern Angola. Whenever it was threatened, South Africa intervened on its behalf. South Africa itself continuously kept the whole southern border in Angola and, at times, up to 50,000 km² of Cunene province occupied and repeatedly undertook invasions and raids into the country. In 1987, as part of the Angolan government's repeated campaigns against UNITA and for the control of south-eastern Angola, the Angolan army launched campaign Operação Saludando Octubre to drive UNITA forces from their stronghold cities of Mavinga, a former Portuguese military base and Jamba in the southeast of the country just above the Caprivi Strip.Walker (2004), p. 177. As in previous campaigns, planning and leadership was taken over by the Soviets and the higher ranks in the units were taken over by Soviet officers. Major-General Ryabchenko would command the Angolan forces in the battle.Table of Contents Soviet command did not include the Cuban forces in AngolaGeorge (2005), p. 183. and the Cubans initially did not actively engage in combat, but only took over support functions. FAPLA's equipment was upgraded including 150 T-55 and T-54B tanks and Mi-24 helicopters. The Soviets dismissed the advice of the Cubans, as in the campaigns before, who warned that the operation would create another opportunity for a South African intervention. It was decided to commence the attack from Cuito Cuanavale. Taking notice of the massive military build-up, South Africa warned UNITA. The Angolan campaign was initially successful and made considerable gains into south-eastern Angola. The South African government became aware that UNITA would not be able to withhold the onslaught. On 15 June it decided to intervene and authorised covert support.George (2005), p. 201. On 4 August 1987 the SADF launched Operation Moduler which was to stop the Angolan advance on Mavinga to prevent a rout of UNITA. The SADF 61 Mechanized Battalion crossed into Angola from their base at the border town of Rundu. Objectives The Angolan objective was to advance south-east to attack UNITA at Mavinga, as part of the attempt to destroy UNITA and thus to take sole control of the entire country. Once that attack was comprehensively smashed, the Cuban/Angolan objective was reduced to securing the town of Cuito Cuanavale on the west of the river from capture.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 253 The SADF objective throughout was to protect UNITA by stopping that advance, while suffering the bare minimum of casualties, as part of the broader strategy of preventing SWAPO from using southern Angola to launch attacks into South West Africa. There was never an attempt made to capture the town of Cuito Cuanavale, and they had orders to avoid the town unless it fell into their hands without a fight.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 279The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 316-319, 338-339George (2005), p. 214. Battle Also known as the Battle of the Lomba River, this battle took place near the town of Cuito Cuanavale in southern Angola. To the South African Defence Force it took the form of four phases, which ran consecutively as a single overall battle. These were: # Operation Moduler - The aim of which was to halt and reverse the FAPLA advance on the UNITA strongholds of Mavinga and Jamba. # Operation Hooper - The aim of which was to inflict maximum casualties on the retreating FAPLA forces after they had been halted, to ensure there were no further attempts to resume the advance. # Operation Packer - The aim of which was to force the FAPLA forces to retreat to the west of the Cuito River, and to provide UNITA with a sustainable self-defence. # Operation Displace – The aim of which was to maintain a deterrence to any resumed advance against UNITA, while the bulk of the troops and equipment were withdrawn. Operation Moduler On 4 August 1987 the SADF launched Operation Moduler, which was to stop the Angolan advance on Mavinga to prevent a rout of UNITA. The SADF 61 Mechanized Battalion crossed into Angola from their base at the border town of Rundu. In August FAPLA's 16th, 21st (both light infantry), 47th (armoured) and 59th (mechanized) brigades, about 6000 men and 80 tanks plus artillery and support vehicles, departed from Cuito Cuanavale to cross the Lomba River. They received air support from the airbase at Menongue, including MiG 23s deployed in ground attacks.Vanneman (1990), p. 76. Four more brigades were kept to defend Cuito Cuanavale and its approaches.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 265 Facing them were the UNITA forces composed of the 3rd Regular, 5th Regular, 13th Semi-Regular and 275th Special Forces Battalions,http://www.fireandfury.com/orbats/modunita.pdf supported by about 1000 SADF troops with armoured vehicles and artillery. On 28 August FAPLA reached the northern banks of the Lomba River on route to Mavinga, where they were engaged by the SADF. In a series of bitter fights Martin & Broadhead (2004), p. 16. between 9 September and 7 October, SADF and UNITA achieved their primary objective of preventing the FAPLA from crossing the river. The Soviets withdrew their advisors and left the FAPLA without senior leadership, and FAPLA forces crumbled and ran. FAPLA suffered heavy losses, with all four brigades losing about 60-70% of their strength. Throughout the battle, FAPLA had lost 1059 dead and 2118 wounded, along with 61 tanks, 83 armoured vehicles and 20 rocket launchers. The SADF lost 17 killed and 41 wounded, plus 5 armoured vehicles. The SADF also captured a highly sophisticated SA-8 anti-aircraft missile system – the first time the weapon had fallen into western hands.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 268-277 The Angolan army headed into a retreat over 190 km back to Cuito Cuanavale, which it desperately held on to.George (2005), pp. 206–208. Chester Crocker, who was the U.S. Assistant Secretary of State for African Affairs during the Reagan Administration, said that: "In some of the bloodiest battles of the entire civil war, a combined force of some 8000 UNITA fighters and 4000 SADF troops not only destroyed one FAPLA brigade but badly damaged several others out of a total FAPLA force of some 18 000 engaged in the three-pronged offensive. Estimates of FAPLA losses ranged upward of 4000 killed and wounded….Large quantities of Soviet equipment were destroyed or fell into UNITA and SADF hands when FAPLA broke into a disorganized retreat... The 1987 military campaign represented a stunning humiliation for the Soviet Union, its arms and its strategy. ... As of mid-November, the UNITA/SADF force had destroyed the Cuito Cuanavale airfield and pinned down thousands of FAPLA's best remaining units clinging onto the town's defensive perimeters."Crocker (1992): . On 29 September, South African and UNITA forces, having gained the upper hand, launched a counter-attack. The objective was to inflict a crushing blow to the FAPLA, so that they would not consider another offensive in the following year. The restrictions previously placed on the SADF by their political masters were lightened, and the SADF committed tanks for the first time. The 4th SA Infantry Battalion was added to the mix, bringing the SADF strength up to about 3000 men – the biggest of the entire campaign.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 288 During this phase the SADF units were supported by heavy artillery and air strikes. The airstrip at Cuito Cuanavale was extensively bombarded, causing the Cubans to withdraw their aircraft to Menongue and to abandon the Cuanavale airstrip. The SADF tactics were based closely on the tactics used by the German commander Erwin Rommel in World War 2, when he crushed the British at Gazala.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 290-291 On 9 November the SADF attacked the FAPLA 16th brigade. Air strikes and artillery were used, and tanks went into battle alongside the armoured vehicles. UNITA infantry also participated. The 16th brigade was mauled, and withdrew in disarray back across the river. The battle ended after half a day, when the SADF vehicles ran low on ammunition and broke off the attack. FAPLA had 10 tanks destroyed and 3 captured, various artillery pieces destroyed or captured, and 75 men killed. The SADF had 7 killed and 9 wounded, plus one armoured vehicle destroyed, one damaged and a tank damaged.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 292-297 The second attack, on 11 November, again targeted the 16th brigade. Again 16th brigade escaped annihilation by crossing the river, but this time they lost 14 tanks and 394 men. The SADF had 5 men killed and 19 more wounded, with 2 armoured vehicles destroyed and one tank damaged.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 301 The recovery, under fire, of a crippled tank and the subsequent re-entry of a minefield where the tank was extracted from to rescue a wounded soldier, earned Captain Petrus van Zyl and Lieutenant De Villers Vosloo of 32 Battalion both Honoris Crux decorations. The FAPLA 21st brigade withdrew rapidly across the river, and was pursued. On 17 November they were engaged again, and suffered 131 men killed, along with 9 tanks destroyed and about 300 other vehicles. The SADF lost 6 dead and 19 wounded, plus 4 armoured vehicles. A final attack on 25 November bogged down in heavy bush, and was eventually abandoned.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 304-309 Operation Moduler achieved the objective of halting the FAPLA advance against UNITA, and inflicted heavy losses on FAPLA. Operation Hooper By November, the SADF had cornered the remnants of three FAPLA units on the east of the Cuito River, across from the town itself and was poised to destroy them. The quite demoralised 59th FAPLA motorised infantry brigade, 21st and 25th FAPLA light infantry brigades, in positions near Tumpo and east of the Cuito River, were effectively cut off due to SADF artillery control of both the bridge and airstrip and to UNITA guerrilla control of the road from Menongue, which they had mined and were prepared to ambush.Niddrie (1988), p. 2.Vanneman (1990), p. 79. With no functioning armour or artillery remaining, the FAPLA-units faced annihilation.Bole-Richard (1988), Le Monde's Johannesburg correspondent reported that these units had been without resupply for three weeks. See also Benemelis (1988), cap. 18. On 15 November, the Angolan government requested urgent military assistance from Cuba. In Castro's view, a South African victory would have meant not only the capture of Cuito and the destruction of the best Angolan military formations, but, quite probably, the end of Angola's existence as an independent country. Thus, Fidel Castro responded immediately by sending — in what was called "Maniobra XXXI Aniversario de las FAR" — materiel and 15 000 elite troops, retaking the initiative from the Soviets. The first Cuban reinforcements in Cuito arrived by helicopter on 5 December with about 160Bole-Richard (1988)–200Ricardo Luis (1989), p. 6. technicians, advisers, officers, and special forces.Barber, Simon in: Castro explains, why Angola lost battle against the SADF, 27 July 1989 General Arnaldo Ochoa, a veteran of the 1976 Angola campaign and of tank battles in Ethiopia, was made overall commander of the forces on the government side. Ochoa and Castro were to have serious disagreements in the conduct of the war in Angola. These tensions were to have repercussions both during the war where Castro's interference with defense plans may have cost the Cubans dozens of livesGeorge (2005), p. 218. and in the aftermath of Angolan hostilities a year later when Ochoa was arrested, tried and executed by firing squad after being found guilty of treason.George (2005), p. 215. General Cintras Frias was made commander at Cuito Cuanavale. The Cuban's initial priority was securing Cuito Cuanavale, but while reinforcements were arriving at the besieged garrison they made preparations for a second front to the west of Cuito Cuanavale in Lubango where the SADF had been operating unhindered for 8 years.Truth and Reconciliation Commission (1988), p. 59.George (2005), pp. 210–212. On 25 November the UN Security Council demanded the SADF's unconditional withdrawal from Angola by 10 December, yet, without threatening any sanctions.Gleijeses, Piero: Conflicting Missions: Havana, Washington, and Africa, 1959-1976 (The University of North Carolina Press) quoting: Secretary of State to American Embassy, Pretoria, 5 December 1987, Freedom of Information Act The SADF units received fresh troops and equipment, but the units were reduced to about 2000 men and 24 tanks for the rest of the operation. The new arrivals had to be acclimatised first. The SADF objective was defined as being to destroy the enemy east of the river or at least to drive them back across the river, inflicting maximum casualties but suffering minimum losses of their own. The river crossings were to be fortified and handed over to UNITA, and the SADF were to withdraw from Angola as soon as that was achieved. The order was that the town of Cuito Cuanavale would not be attacked unless it fell into SADF hands almost without a fight. The bombardment started on 2 January 1988, with a mix of artillery and air strikes, and a UNITA infantry attack that failed. On 3 January the SADF destroyed the important bridge across the Cuito River using a smart bomb.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 320-321 The Cubans managed to construct a wooden footbridge in its place which they baptised Patria o Muerte (fatherland or death).Ricardo Luis (1989)) They partly buried disabled tanks so that their turrets could be used as fixed artillery pieces.Holt (2005), p. 84. 32 Battalion and elements of other units harried the road convoys for weeks, destroying several hundred tanks and other vehicles, and inflicting an unknown number of casualties.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 334-337 On 13 January the SADF attacked the 21st brigade, starting with air strikes and artillery bombardments. Over two days the FAPLA unit was driven out of their positions, and lost 7 tanks with 5 more captured, various other vehicles destroyed and captured, and 150 men dead or captured. UNITA lost 4 dead and 18 wounded, and the SADF had one man wounded and one armoured vehicle damaged.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 321-324 However the SADF was again unable to exploit the momentum, due to a shortage or reserves and supplies. UNITA occupied the captured positions, and the SADF withdrew, but UNITA lost the positions later to a FAPLA counter-attack. A large Cuban and FAPLA column was on the way from Menongue for the relief of Cuito Cuanavale, but progress in the rainy season was slow due to the need to clear the UNITA minefields and guard against possible ambushes. They did not reach Cuito Cuanavale in time to take part in the first engagement. The next attack was only on 14 February, against the positions of 21st brigade that UNITA had lost, and the neighbouring positions of the 59th brigade. They were counter-attacked by Cuban tanks. Both 21st brigade and 59th brigade were forced to withdraw. The FAPLA lost 500 men and a further 32 Cuban soldiers, along with 15 tanks and 11 armoured vehicles. The SADF had 4 killed and 11 wounded, plus some vehicles damaged.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 332 FAPLA withdrew to the Tumpo (river) triangle, a smaller area east of the river and across from Cuito Cuanavale. The terrain was ideally suited to defence, and they laid extensive minefields. In a skirmish on 19 February a FAPLA position was disrupted, and it resulted in the FAPLA 59th brigade being withdrawn across the river. However the SADF had two vehicles damaged in the minefield. In the following days the Cubans stepped up their air attacks against South African positions. On 25 February another assault on the bridgehead ran into a minefield, and bogged down. FAPLA lost 172 men, plus 10 Cubans, and 6 tanks. The SADF lost 4 killed and 10 wounded, plus several vehicles damaged. However the bridgehead survived, and the objective of driving the enemy across the river had still not been achieved.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 341-345 This concluded Operation Hooper. Operation Packer Fresh troops and equipment were brought in, designated 82 Mechanised brigade, and yet another attempt was made on 23 March to drive the FAPLA back across the bridge. Once again it bogged down in minefields. Although the SADF suffered no losses, UNITA was taking heavy casualties, and the assault "was brought to a grinding and definite halt".Stührenberg, Michael in: Die Zeit 17/1988, Die Schlacht am Ende der Welt, p. 11 Artillery fire was mounting and air attacks were intense, so to avoid casualties the attack was called off. Several damaged SADF tanks were abandoned in the minefield, and were subsequently captured by the Cubans. This provided a huge propaganda victory for Castro.George (2005), p. 227.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 357 The SADF equipment, men and supplies were exhausted, and the SADF command determined that destroying the small FAPLA force remaining on the eastern bank of the river was not worth further casualties. The objective of protecting UNITA was deemed to have been achieved, and Operation Packer ended.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 345-350 Operation Displace A small SADF force continued to harry the FAPLA in the Tumpo region, to create the impression that the full force was still present, and to prevent the FAPLA from resuming their advance against UNITA. For months it continued to shell Cuito Cuanavale and the airstrip across the river using their long-range G-5 artillery from a distance of 30 to 40 km.George (2005), p. 234.Mail & Guardian Online: http://www.mg.co.za/article/2007-07-11-cuito-cuanavale-revisited[[#Trainor|Trainor (1988)]]Pazzanita (1991), p. 105. "The SADF and UNITA had relaxed the siege of the town by May, 1988, although at least several hundred South Africans remained on the outskirts." This continued until the end of August, after which all SADF troops returned to South West Africa.The SADF in the Border War, 1966-1989, by Leopold Scholtz, pg 358McFaul (1990), p. 126. "...Castro boldly responded that Pretoria was "no longer in a position to request anything south of Angola. Instead of attacking inside Namibia, however, the Cuban forces moved east along the border to cut off the South Africans still camped near Cuito Cuanavale. By August 1988, the strategy had worked, leaving some 400-500 South African soldiers completely surrounded for several months". Eventually Cuban troop strength in Angola increased to about 55,000, with 40,000 deployed in the south. Due to the international arms embargo since 1977, South Africa’s aging air force was outclassed by sophisticated Soviet-supplied air defence systems and air-strike capabilities fielded by the Cubans and Angolans and it was unable to uphold the air supremacy it had enjoyed for years; its loss in turn proved to be critical to the outcome of the battle on the ground.Cock & Nathan (1989), p. 23. The Cuito airstrip was kept in repair, but since it was under constant observation by the SADF artillery and air force it could not be safely used by fixed wing aircraft.Maier (1996), p. 31. "some observers estimate that 500,000 people have died in the fighting and the famine and disease it has provoked." Weapons The SADF used a mix of British, French, Israeli, captured Soviet and indigenously developed weaponry. Their allies, UNITA used a mix of Soviet and South African-supplied weaponry. The United States covertly supplied UNITA guerillas with Stingers for anti-aircraft defense.Payne, Richard J., Opportunities and dangers of Soviet-Cuban expansion: Toward a Pragmatic U.S. Policy, State University of New York Press, (Albany 1988), p. 182 The South Africans were hampered by United Nations Security Council Resolution 418, an international arms embargo that prevented them from acquiring materiel such as modern aircraft. The Cubans and FAPLA were armed with Soviet weaponry. Trucks used by FAPLA Engesa-15, Engesa-25, Engesa-50 (Brazilian) Mercedes (West Germany) Pegaso (Spain) IFAW50 (GDR) GAZ-66, ZIL-131, URAL-375/URAL-4320 GAZ-51 and GAZ-63 (were used by Cubans outside Cuito) KAMAZ and ZIL-130 (civil trucks): ZIL-157 (all were used outside Cuito) Jeeps UAZ-469 UAZ-69 (GAZ-69) (used by Cubans outside Cuito) Niva Land Rover 109 Land Rover 110 Land Rover Defender Miniubuses RAF-2203 and UAZ-452 Pistols Walther P38 TT-33 (TT) MP (Makarov) APS (Stechkin) Beretta 92 Aftermath Before and during the battle of Cuito Cuanavale, US-brokered peace negotiations were in progress to remove all foreign belligerents from Angola. This was linked to the attempt to secure independence for Namibia. After the battles all sides resumed negotiations. During that process Cuban, FAPLA and SWAPO units under General Cintras Frías opened a second front to the west at Calueque (Lubango) with a force of 40,000 Cuban troops and a 30,000 of Angolan forces,Benemelis (1988)Some estimates say only 10,000–20,000 Cubans: , and Jaster (1990), p. 22. and with support from MiG-23 fighter bombers. Various engagements took place over the next three months, starting near Calueque on 15 March 1988. This eventually gave rise to Operation Excite/Hilti and Operation Displace, which ended when Cuban MiG-23s bombed Calueque Dam, causing the last South African loss of life in the conflict when they killed 12 soldiers from 8 SAI.Gary Baines, 'Replaying Cuito Cuanavale", page 4 "History Today, September 2012 On 8 June 1988 the South African government called up 140,000 men of the reserves (Citizen Force).Gleijeses (2007) George (2005), p. 242. With the withdrawal of the SADF into Namibia an 27 June the hostilities ceased,George (2005), pp. 243–246. and a formal peace treaty was signed at Ruacana on 22 August 1988. A peace accord, mediated by Chester Crocker, was finally signed on 22 December 1988 in New York, leading to the withdrawal of all foreign belligerents and to the independence of Namibia. On a visit to Cuba, Nelson Mandela told the Cuban people that the FAPLA-Cuban success at Cuito and in Lubango was "a turning point for the liberation of our continent and my people" as well as the Angolan civil war and the struggle for Namibian independence.Turning point at Cuito Cuanavale - World - IOL | Breaking News | South Africa News | World News | Sport | Business | Entertainment | IOL.co.za The Battle of Cuito Cuanavale is commemorated in several countries in southern Africa. The 20th anniversary in 2008 was especially celebrated in Namibia. See also *List of operations of the South African Border War *Cuba in Angola Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * The Battle of Cuito Cuanavale * Angola National Security * Angola and Southwest Africa: A Forgotten War (1975-89) * Aid to UNITA - Operations MODULAR, HOOPER and PACKER * Operations Modular and Hooper 1987-88 * 7th South African Infantry Battalion and Cuito Cuanavale * Cuban Tanks at Cuito Cuanavale * Cuban MiG-23 Fighters at Cuito Cuanavale (Spanish) * South African Tanks at Cuito Cuanavale * U.S. Marine Corps Paper: Fighting Columns in Small Wars (Partially devoted to SADF Angolan Operations during this time period) * South African Bush War Veterans Site Category:Battles involving Angola Category:Battles involving Cuba Category:Battles and operations of the South African Border War Category:History of Angola Category:1987 in Angola Category:1987 in South Africa Category:1987 in Cuba Category:1980s in South-West Africa Category:Conflicts in 1987 Category:Tank battles involving Angola Category:Tank battles involving South Africa Category:Battle of Cuito Cuanavale